Butterfly Kisses
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: "There's two things I know for sure / She was sent here from heaven / And she's daddy's little girl."  Shawn's in for the surprise of his life.  NO SLASH  Shules.


**_A/N-__Kay,so I've had this brewing for some time now, and since I'm writing a bunch of different hings for Camp Nano, I decided, why not? _**

**_On a sidenot, this song ('Butterfly Kisses' by Bob Carlisle) is really special to me. My dad and I danced to it when I was 3 at a wedding, and we will dance to it at my wedding, and it's just always been a special song for me. :)_**  
><strong><em>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Psych or anything in it. The only thing that belongs to me is this original storyline.<br>Also, PLEASE go to: - facebook.c0m/laikynp - and 'like' my official author fanpage! I'd love your forever and ever and ever and ever! :D  
><em>**

* * *

><p>If Shawn Spencer was <em>expecting<em> anything the day he met his ex-girlfriend Abigail at the boardwalk, it was not a three year old girl with eyes suspiciously identical to to his own.

"Abs, what's...What's going on?" He asked as he approached her. Every fake psychic nerve in his body was tingling as he looked between Abigail and the little girl.

"Shawn, we need to talk." She told him. She then turned to the girl, "Shawna, go over there and sit on the bench, please." Shawn mouthed the name 'Shawna' to himself as the little girl nodded and toddled over to the bench that was a few feet away.

"She's smart." Abigail commented, watching her go. "Too smart for her own good, which is why we're having this conversation now instead of...Never."

"Abigail, are you saying...Are you.." Shawn sputtered, his normally put-together, sarcastic persona was gone and replaced by a shocked and scared man with no idea of what he was even doing. "Abs, she's...She's _mine_?"

"She is." Abigail nearly whispered. "I'm sorry, Shawn. I'm so sorry I never told you."

"When?"

"When I left you, I..I never went back to Uganda." She told him. "I found out I was pregnant in the airport after I landed. I had suspected it, but the three tests in the bathroom proved it.

"I knew that I couldn't stay with you if you kept chasing psychos. It was just too dangerous to be pregnant with the possibility of being killed the next time I walked out my front door."

"Abs, I don't know...I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Shawn shook his head, looking at the little green-eyed brunette. "Why tell me now?"

"A few weeks ago there was 'Daddy Day' at her pre-school." She explained. "She asked me why she didn't have a daddy. She didn't let it go, so I told her that I'd explain it to her soon."

"So you called me."

"I called you."

"C-Can I...?" He motioned awkwardly in the girl's direction.

"Of course."

Shawn walked uncertainly towards the girl, who now was kicking her legs merrily back and forth, and stood over her, completely unsure of what to say.

She looked up at him, then.

"Are _you_ my daddy?"

Her innocent question threw Shawn for a loop. How was he supposed to answer that? He could launch into a full, somewhat humorous reply and show her that he's a fun and funny guy, or he could be completely serious in his answer and show her that he's deep, and meaningful. Then again, the kid's only three, so he settled on,

"yeah. I am."

"Hi. I'm Shawna. I'm free-years-ode." It's almost like she rehearsed what she was going to say. "I am in pwe-schoo and..And.." Shawn knelt in front of her, so he was level with her, making her stop.

"Do you want a pineapple ice cream?" He asked her with a grin, slowly but surely returning to his normal self.

A grin lit up across Shawna's face,

"I _love_ pineapple!" She exclaimed, jumping off the bench and grabbing Shawn's hand.

"Now you're my kinda girl!" Shawn exclaimed, pulling her toward the ice cream stand a few yards away. Abigail followed, the nerves that she once harbored slowly dissipating. Maybe this wouldn't turn out to be as disastrous as she had originally thought it was going to be.

"Shawn!" The three turned around to see, well...A potential disaster.

Juliet, who hadn't seen Abigail as she was off to the side a bit and had turned around immediately once she'd seen who it was, walked over to Shawn, who had hurriedly sent Shawna back to Abigail discreetly.

"Hey, Shawn." Jules leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. "What are you doing here?"

"O-oh, you know just..." Shawn trailed off, as if trying to think of something to say. He then realized he still held the ice cream in his hand.

"Buying some pineapple ice cream."

"Well, I was just on my way to the Psych office to see if you wanted to grab some lunch." She told him.

"Well, I..I can't." He told her. "Gus just texted me, said we have lead in our case we're working."

"Oh, well..Alright." Juliet frowned, obviously disappointed.

"But, we can meet for dinner tonight." Shawn was quick to propose. "Besides... I have something to talk to you about."

"What is it?" She asked, picking up on the serious tone in his voice.

"It's..." He hesitated. "Let's wait until tonight, okay? Trust me."

"Okay, Shawn." Juliet nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. See you later." She leaned up and kissed him, again, then turned and left. Once she was a good ways away, Abigail and Shawna approached him.

"Wow, you and Detective O'Hara." Abigail nodded. "I'm not surprised."

"Yeah, I guess it was just-"

"Is that mine?" Shawna interrupted him, pointing at her ice cream. Shawn nodded and handed it to her.

"Let's go back to the Psych office?" Shawn suggested, pointing in the direction of the building. Abigail nodded in agreement, and within minutes, the Lytar females were seated in the large arm chairs and Shawn was in his desk chair.

"So, Abs...What do you want from me?" Shawn asked after a moment of relative silence, the only noise coming from Shawna licking and slurping her ice cream.

"I don't _want_ anything from you, Shawn." Abigail told him. "I just need to know...Do you want...Do you want to be a part of her life?"

The little girl was unaware of the conversation taking place, and was 100% focused on her ice cream.

"I mean... How..How would we go about that?" He asked. "Would we have to go to court? Custody dates? I mean, what?"

"We won't have to go to court if we can settle on a times when I keep her and when you do." Abigail told him. "Plus, I don't want to have to be in a battle over her. It would be too much for a three-year-old."

"Yeah, yeah..." Shawn nodded in agreement.

Then, it suddenly seemed to hit him:

He was a _father_, and he had been for three years. He was talking custody arrangements, and he didn't even know the first thing about kids! What was he supposed to do if she cried? If she was hungry, what food could he give her? Was there any food that you're not supposed to feed a three year old? What about discipline? He could hardly discipline himself -and even then Gus had to step in and help out sometimes- how in the world was he going to discipline a kid? A toddler, no less!

And his place! He'd have to get a new apartment. A two-bedroom, at least. Maybe more... Aren't kids supposed to be able to have lots of room to run around and whatnot?

"Shawn, we can work it out." Abigail interrupted his worrying. "I don't expect you to take any big responsibility right at first."

"I know." Shawn whispered with a nod, looking over at the little girl entranced by the ice cream cone. "She's mine." He was still whispering. "She's _my_ daughter."

"She is." Abigail smiled wistfully, a few tears perking up in the corners of her eyes. "And I'm so sorry that I kept her from you, for even this long. I just didn't know what else to do."

"Abs, it's...It's fine." Shawn shook his head. "It's totally fine. I don't think I would have handled it very well if you had told me then. I was going through some rough stuff around that time, and I probably would have acted in the totally opposite way than what I should have."

"For now, how about you just...Just spend the day with her?" She suggested with a shrug. "Get to know her. That's the most important thing for her."

"Yeah, definitely." Then a thought dawned on him. "I can't..I can't take her anywhere. I only have my bike."

"Call Gus." She shrugged. "You've got to tell him sometime anyway."

Shawn nodded and exhaled, "you're right."

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, hit the number '2', and then hit the 'call' button. After a few rings, he answered with his normal,

"hello! This is Burton Guster!"

"Gus! My wonderful slice of chocolate pie." Shawn replied. "What are you up to? Good, you're not busy.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the office right now?"

"I _am_ at _my_ office, Shawn." Gus sighed exasperatedly. "I told you had routes today."

"Buddy, I need you to come to the _Psych_ office," Shawn stated, serious now. "It's important."

Gus must have realized the seriousness, because he didn't argue.

"Yeah, okay..."

"Thanks, Man." Shawn nodded, though Gus couldn't see, and hung up the phone. About ten minutes later, Gus walked into the Psych office, bypassing Abigail and Shawna and heading straight for Shawn.

"Dude, are you okay?" He asked. "You sounded weird on the pho..." He trailed off and turned around slowly.

"Abigail." He waved stiffly. "Hello."

"Hi, Gus." She grinned politely and nodded. Shawna, who was by now finished with her ice cream, was watching Gus intently.

"Shawn, what's..." Gus shook his head, not put two and two together. He looked between Shawna and Shawn, and then it suddenly clicked.

"Shawn..." He shook his head, again, this time in disbelief. "Is...Is she..."

"Gus, meet Shawna." Shawn introduced, motioning at the little angel. "My...My daughter."

The last thing Gus remembered was heading face-first into the floor.


End file.
